Destined Memories
by Sailor Love
Summary: Alright, sorry about the first screw up, but this one is the real thing. Takes place in dubbed S season; Story of Sailor Earth
1. Default Chapter Title

OK, first of all, as you all know, i dont own whatever the name Kenshin comes from, nor Magic Knight Ray Earth (i just like the name Umi and Kenshin) but most of all, I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON... so PLEASE DONT SUE ME  
  
Chapter 1; Destined Memories  
  
One spring day, the Sailor Senshi and Darien Chiba of Tokyo were gathered at Rei's temple. What a day it had been! They had recently come across new enemies, the heart snatchers. They were VERY difficult to defeat, and the scouts probably would have been dead if it weren't for the mysterious new scouts, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus. But these scouts tried to convince Sailor Moon and the others that they were NOT trying to help. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask (Darien) were VERY confused... "Something screwy is going on...what is with those scouts?!" Lita (a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter) protested as the meeting began. Just as Ami (Sailor Mercury) opened her mouth to speak, an unfamiliar voice cut her off.  
"DARIEN! SEREANA! AMI! REI! LITA! MINA!!" the voice called. A clopping of school shoes was heard coming up the path, and a young girl came into view. Her hair was ebony black, short, straight, and shoulder-length. She was skinny, but beautiful. No older than 14. She had a beautiful, emerald necklace that shimmered in the setting sun. She huffed and puffed and she began to tell them how she knew everything...Everything about Berryl, Ann and Alan, and even the Nega Moon family.  
"How do you know all this?!" confronted Rei.   
The girl smiled, "It's just...I've always known...The memories...I've always been there..."  
The girl frowned for a moment..."I've been so rude! Let me introduce myself! My name is Umi! And I've come to find..." she hesitated."Well, it's very nice to see you again Darien. I've been looking for you for a looong time..." She hugged Darien for a moment.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" whined Sereana.  
"What's the deal?" stormed Ami and Lita.  
"Well..." Umi began, "It's...the memories..." She put her index fingers to Sereana and Darien's forheads. Luna, Artemis, Ami, Rei, Mina, Darien, Lita, and Sereana received a flood of images, almost like memories into their minds...things they had never seen.  
"Prince Darien had just left for the moon. I was completely bored! If only I could go with him...But, he forbade it, because had gone to see his lady love, Princess Serenity. Sometimes love is sooooo annoying!   
"I went outside, and overheard the guards talking. They said there was a battle going on on the moon! I could not believe it, but I rushed to the throne room and told Mother I had to find Prince Darien. She told me to go quickly. 'Be careful, Umi...Sailor Earth...."  
"I took the Stardust Road to the Moon. Finally, when I arrived, I saw the Crystal Palace in ruins. I knew your fate, but I wouldn't believe it...It was a frightening sight as I ran through the halls screaming "PRINCE DARIEN! PRINCE DARIEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" All that I heard were echos...It was awful. As soon as I made it to the front courtyard, I knew your fate. I saw the fading Silver Crystal, and thought to take it to Mother. As soon as I touched it, I was transported to a new life in Toyko. Last year I began having dreams...These memories are what I dreamed. Slowly, my destiny came to me."  
Umi removed her finger from Sereana, then Darien's foreheads. They soon were all able to see the world around them. Dazed, Umi made a spectacular announcement.  
"Darien...I am...your...sister........."  
  
  
  
PLEASE EMAIL ME OR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!! sorry it's soooo short, but..u know...ok, and also, i have ALOT MORE CHAPTERS...how fast they come depends on how popular this first chapter is  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon. Ain't making money...So, don't sue me!  
  
  
Chapter 2; Sailor Spies  
  
Umi stared into Darien's eyes for another moment, and then ran away without a word.   
  
"Is there a super-spy in the house?" Sereana gawked.  
  
"Yeah, someone has got to follow her!" Rei more-or-less agreed. Lita reminded everyone   
of how bad Mina and Sereana were at spying, so they decided that Rei and Lita should take the  
job. The two hurried away from the Cherry Hill Temple and tried to find Umi.  
  
The two ran and ran, and finally saw her through the window of a coffee shop. They went in and saw   
that Umi was with three others. One was a young boy, and when Rei and Lita were seated   
close by, they noticed that the two others were some new friends of all of the girls. (Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Sereana; not as Sailor Scouts.)  
They were Amara and Michelle.  
  
"Hm...something weird is going on. Those two always were pretty secretive!" Lita   
growled in the little booth behind Amara, Michelle, and Umi. Rei put her finger to her lips   
and shushed Lita so she could atleast strain to hear.  
  
"I can't believe we haven't made any progress on finding the pure heart crystals!"  
raged Amara.  
  
"We must be patient..." reasoned Michelle.  
  
"But we must hurry! We don't know how much time there is...and those heart snatchers   
work so much faster than we do!" sighed the boy.   
  
Rei and Lita jumped up, almost frightened by what they had just overheard. Maybe these  
girls were the mysterious new scouts that had been saving them? Could they be?! Carefully and quietly, they   
crept outside. Opening up their communicators, they whispered,  
  
"Hey, you guys, come in! Big news! Meeting at Cherry Hill!"  
  
  
Okay, that is the end of Chapter 2! please review this and tell me anything and everything u think  
about it. Or you can EMAIL me @ Biosenshipluto@hotmail.com (PS there is a lot more to come!!!!)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

How many time to I have to say this!? I don't own Sailor Moon, nor MKRE, that Kenshin show,  
and I AM NOT MAKING MONEY FOR THIS SO YOUR CAIN'T SUE ME!!!!! I had a comment the other day about Amara being a girl, and yes I know. But, I have added a character that was with  
Umi, Amara, and Michelle. HE was the young man, not Amara.  
  
  
Chapter 3; Jupiter to the Rescue!  
  
Once all of the scouts (and Luna, Artemis, and Darien), Rei and Lita dissappointingly explained what  
they over heard. Everyone had an indivitual reaction.  
Mina: "Bummer!!"  
Ami: "That seems logical, but I need more data..."  
Darien: "Who's side are they on, anyway?"  
Sereana "What's the big deal about these pure heart crystals?"  
  
Well, I have to go everyone," waved Darien, "So think about it, and let me know any information  
you can get." Everyone waved goodbye, and one by one, went their separate ways. Lita was the last to go.  
"Hey Lita! How about we see if we can pick up more information tomorrow?" offered Rei. Lita nodded and hurried off.  
  
But instead of going home, Lita turned into an alley. She just... had this feeling that she... should. She bagan walking down the alley.  
Her heart began pounding when she heard piercing screams coming from the end of the alley. They sent chills up her spine, but she continued on. She popped open her communicator and pulled  
out her transformation pen.   
"You guys! Come in! I think there's a heart snatcher around! I am in an alley near the ice cream parlor! Hurry!" She boomed. Lita clutched her precious pen, with the sign of Jupiter on it.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!" ("MAKE-UP!") Soon, she was standing as Sailor Jupiter. She paused for a moment to see if the shrieking continued. When she heard it once more, she began running to the sunlight.  
  
As Sailor Jupiter got closer, she heard words in the screaming.  
"Uranus! Neptune! Help me, Sailor Soldiers!"  
  
  
The end of that chapter! Well, is it good? I haven't gotten many reviews, so PLEASE send many reviews fast!!!   
You can also e-mail me @ Biosenshipluto@hotmail.com let me know if I should keep going..... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Anymore questions? Reviews? Nope, but please hurry!!!! I DON'T OWN MKRE, KENSHIN, AND ESPECIALLY NOT SAILOR MOON. I AIN'T MAKING MONEY! SO, IF THAT MAKES WHOMEVER IT CONCERNS HAPPY, I'LL GET TO THE ACTUAL FANFICTION NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4; The Battle  
  
Lita ran faster and faster. She could feel and attack brewing inside her. She got to the sunlight; the end of the alley. A dark figure stood there. Adrenaline pumped through Sailor Jupiter's veins.   
  
"YAH!" She hollered, doing a runned kick at the figure standing before her. It appeared that it WAS a heart snatcher!  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE..PRESSURE!" snarled the Soldier of Jupiter as she grabbed a burning sphere of electric energy and jabbed it into the evil heart snatcher's body. It shrieked for a moment, and was temporalily down, but most definitley not defeated. Lita got up and brushed her stained skirt off.   
"Are you guys coming?!" Lita panicked into her communicator.  
"We're right here!" giggled Sailor Venus (a.k.a. Mina) from behind. Jupiter spun around, her eyes bulging, her hands ready to strangle. She was breathing hard. The scouts came over and comforted her for a moment, but then the wounded heart snatcher got up and brought them down to Earth.  
  
"Mars..." began Sailor Mars.  
"Venus!" joined Sailor Venus.  
"Celesial Fire...Surround!"   
"Love Chain...ENCIRLE!" Rings of burning fire and a golden chain of hearts encircled the creature and damaged it. It brought it crashing to the ground, but still not defeated. Sailor Moon took out the Spiral Moon Heart Cepter to finish the job.  
"Moon Spiral Heart...ATTACK!" Sailor Moon attacked. The heart snatcher was dust!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5; A Diamond Pure Heart Crystal?  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had mysteriously appeared next to the victim. When the rest of the scouts turned around, they were shocked to discover the familiar face... Umi! Urnaus picked up her heart crystal. It was different from the ones they had seen before; It was gold and sparkled like the sun.   
Everyone was in awe. Could it be one of the Diamond Pure Heart Crystals that Uranus, Neptune, and the heart snatchers were searching for?   
  
Uranus examined the crystal for a moment and then lit up like a Christmas tree. She gave it to Neptune to look at it. They stood up to leave.  
  
"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER HEART CRYSTAL!" snapped Jupiter.  
"You think you know you better than us?!" Uranus snarled. A moment later, a red flash struck Sailor Neptune's hand. She dropped the jewel, and Tuxedo Mask snatched it up.  
"You have NO IDEA how hard it was to get out of class..." He repremanded the scouts.   
  
"Do you think I am afraid to fight you?" grudged Sailor Uranus. Everyone gritted their teeth and prepared for a battle.  
"World..." began Uranus.  
  
"WAIT!" interrupted Sailor Neptune, "We don't have to fight! Let us please explain!" The Senshi all turned their attention to Neptune.  
"We have a mission... A mission that began long ago. We have been searching for three Diamond Pure Heart Crystals. We need them to save the entire world! It's... awful to think that three people will have to give up their very lives,   
but if it's the only way, they MUST...  
"Umi is our ally, but if she holds a Pure Heart Crystal, she knows the importance that she give it up..." Suddenly, Sailor Uranus charged at Tuxedo Mask and high kicked his arm. He abruptly dropped the crystal, and Uranus stole it.   
  
"AHHH!" came a nearly familiar voice. (At least to Lita and Rei.) A blue/black/skin color streak plumeted from a tree straight on Sailor Uranus's back. She thudded to the ground with a young man on her   
back.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, KENSHIN?!" roared Uranus. He began to punch her back, and then pushed her face into the dirt.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL!" barked Kenshin.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, The characters Kenshin or Umi, or any Characters except this particular Sailor Earth... I'm not making money, so don't sue! I am just doing this for  
fun!  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6; Can't think of a decent title...   
  
"This is getting kind of confusing," Sailor Moon remarked, watching the two Sailor Scouts and Kenshin fight. It was an interesting sight to see.  
"What will become of Umi?" worried Sailor Mercury.  
"We have to get everyone to settle down!" suggested Sailor Mars.  
"MARS...FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars fired. (Quite literally.) A flame encircled Kenshin, Uranus and Neptune. They looked up from their squabbling.  
Sailor Uranus whipped Kenshin off of her back and almost panicked.   
"Hey, um... I'm sorry, I just wanted to get your attention," Sailor Mars nervously laughed. The flames burned out with a little help from Sailor Mercury.  
"There is nothing to discuss," scoffed Sailor Uranus, "We are taking the crystal." With that, Neptune and Uranus ran to the trees with the crysal. Kenshin stormed away without a word.   
With his eyes filled with sadness, Darien kneeled and lifted Umi from her small spot resting against a tree. He hurried away, but to discover there was nothing he could do.  
  
  
Chapter 7; Once again, no title......  
  
All of the Scouts went their separate ways. (Hopefully nobody turned into a frickin' alley!) Home... to bed. It was late, and they were exhausted.   
Early the next morning, Sereana woke up and was looking foward to spending the day with Darien. She put on her nicest casual clothes, lip gloss, and some perfume. She hurriedly walked down to Darien's apartment.   
  
  
"Door's open!" was the response when Sereana knocked on number 56's door. A delicious aroma filled the air as she opened the door.   
"Oooh!" Sereana drooled, "Is that stawberry pancakes?" Darien poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled.  
Sereana sat down on the bed, but imediatley jumped up.  
"Darien! There's... something in your bed!" shrieked Sereana.   
"You mean... SOMEONE!" corrected Darien. Sereana's face got very red, and her eyes went wide.   
"Chill Sereana! It's UMI! And she's awake!" Darien cracked. The lump wiggled a little. Sereana screamed and jumped up. Darien laughed as he came over to prove what he was saying. He pulled down the green comforter to reveal the straight-as-a-pin black hair, smooth skin, and blue eyes.  
"Hello Sereana!" Umi grinned.  
"Oh... uh... Sereana, I promised Umi I'd spend the day with her... I'm sorry..." Darien hinted.  
"Oh... I understand..." Sereana sobbed.   
"It's okay, I'll go and hang out with Amara, Michelle, and Kenshin!" offered Umi.  
"Well, all three of us could spend the day together," suggested Darien.   
"If it's okay with Sereana," approved Umi.   
"Great..." trailed Sereana, gritting her teeth. She was just bursting inside! How dare that little brat cut in on her time with Darien!  
"Hey Sereana, you can go grab a few pancakes before we go to the mall," Darien pointed.  
"OH! I can't believe it! He wants me to go pork out on pancakes while they just... TALK! Together...." Sereama jealously thought. She nibbled on a pancake while eavesdropping on Umi and Darien's shortlived conversation.   
  
"So, where were you staying?" Darien asked.  
"I usually hang around at Amara and Michelle's place..." replied Umi, "You know, Darien, I hope you marry Sereana. She would be the coolest sister-in-law!"  
  
"... I hope so, too," daydreamed Darien.  
"Okay! Time to go!" Sereana interrupted.   
  



End file.
